


QB-5934

by Raging_Nerd



Series: Children, Come Home. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Gen, How Do I Tag, Stormtrooper Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “We found this one today,” Hux says, scowling down at the little girl. Her long black hair covers her eyes, and her hands squeeze her already pale arms. The redheaded general looks at Kylo Ren with something akin to disdain. “We have no use for her in training if she’s force sensitive,” he explains, but Kylo pays no mind to him, his mask trained on the little one instead.“What should I call you, girl,” he says, voice module startling the child a bit. Kylo smiles at the small victory. After looking at Hux, then the ground, and finally back at him, she says, “QB-5934.”---Snoke believes that the Force sensitive children in the Stormtrooper program should be trained for the greater good. He chooses Kylo Ren to teach them the ways of the force as he did long ago.Shenanigans ensue.





	QB-5934

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that's been gnawing at me for a while. Please enjoy!!

“We found this one today,” Hux says, scowling down at the little girl. Her long black hair covers her eyes, and her hands squeeze her already pale arms. The redheaded general looks at Kylo Ren with something akin to disdain. “We have no use for her in training if she’s force sensitive,” he explains, but Kylo pays no mind to him, his mask trained on the little one instead.

 

Hux stops talking when Kylo crouches in front of the child, and her head snaps up to meet his. He eyes are wide and a rich icy blue in colour. The black clad man had only seen eyes like hers in Hoth’s sky. Her pale cheeks are smothered with light freckles, and her tiny nose scrunches.

 

“What should I call you, girl,” he says, voice module startling the child a bit. Kylo smiles at the small victory. After looking at Hux, then the ground, and finally back at him, she says, “QB-5934.”

 

Kylo nods, standing abruptly. He nods in Hux’s direction. “General,” he says, beginning to walk down one of the halls in the Finalizer. “Ren,” the man echoes. It is only after a moment does he hear Hux’s reprimanding voice.

 

“Go child, what are you waiting for?” He hisses. QB-5934 nods, running to meet Kylo who had made it to the entrance to the hallway. He looks down at her, and she shivers under his gaze. The man smirks under his mask. Children are too easy to overpower.

 

**-*-**

 

He’s used to the awe at this point.

 

The training facilities for the young force users are located on the highest floor. To get there, you take the elevator from the ‘trooper cabins, all the way up to the main level. Afterwards, there’s a fifteen minute walk to another elevator farthest away from all the action that leads up to the training floor.

 

The lift, itself, had an extraordinary view of the vast, empty space the Finalizer was docked in, but Kylo never truly had the opportunity to _look_ at it. Now, with QB-5934’s nose stuck to the glass, the force user can’t help but watch.

 

Its deep, he decides, speckled with small, colourful spots Kylo deems as stars.  The little one laughs, tapping the glass excitedly, turning to look at her new mentor with glee. Kylo decides then that her smile is too big, and he quickly looks away, turning to face the soon opening doors. QB-5934 takes the hint, and falls into step beside him, looking at the ground warily.

 

He leads her by her shoulder once they step into the cool hall, and he pays no mind to her quivering form. Even here, the force whispers to him, making its presence known. However, Kylo still hears the children… still feels children… all seven of their force signatures.

 

QB-5934 stills, and Kylo knows she must’ve felt them too. She looks up at him, icy blue eyes wide. “They’re like me, Commander Ren,” she whispers, and Kylo nods. He pulls up his hands to unclasp his helmet, shaking his head once he does. He hears the little girl again. When Kylo’s eyes find her’s, they’re happy.

 

“You look like me!” She exclaims, and Kylo scrunches his nose. This only causes QB-5934 to laugh. “May I try on your helmet?” She asks, and the man frowns at her. Only a moment ago she was shaking under his gaze, now she wishes to don his mask. Her smile drops as she begins to recede into herself, but Kylo stops her.

 

“Here, girl,” he says, helping the helmet onto her head. She giggles, and it comes out distorted through the voice module of his mask. Kylo smiles softly, content that his new apprentice was warming up to him. She’d have to find joy in her training.

 

So young, he muses, walking again. She trods after him, pretending to dictate orders to Stormtroopers nowhere to be seen. He frowns. Once she’s old enough, she’ll join the rest of her brothers and sisters in Snoke’s training… that’s _if_ the Supreme Leader lives long enough to see to it.

 

Kylo grinds his teeth together when he feels the familiar pressing presence of his master. Snoke presses against his barriers, before breaking them all together. _Treason?_ His master drawls, and Kylo shivers at the imaginary gait of his hauntful laughter.

 

QB-5934 tugs on his robes, helmet no longer covering her soft features. “Commander?” She inquires, but Kylo shushes her. “Call me Master.” After a moment, he adds, “and we’ve arrived.”

 

He watches the girl push open a door, revealing a brightly lit room. In it sat four boys and three girls. The eldest, Ames, waves. “Welcome back, Master,” he greets standing alongside his siblings, who rise with him. “Thank you, Ames,” he says, guiding QB-5934 into the room.

 

The children sit on the floor, and Kylo sits to, coaxing the girl to settle into a lotus position as well. “Introduce yourselves to your sister,” he instructs, allowing Ames to go first. The brunette practically beams.

 

“My name’s Ames, and I’m eleven years old,” he says, green eyes glittering. QB-5934 nods, looking onto the next child. “I am Siyan,” the quiet blond says, playing with his shoulder length hair. “I am eight.” The next to speak is a girl. “My name is Nimah,” she exclaims. “Siyan is my twin- we’re siblings!”

 

QB-5934 flinches at her voice, but smiles nonetheless. “Zuri,” the black haired girl, with dark skin says. Her brown eyes are hard, and the little one looks away. “I’m ten and a half.” Kylo nods at the next child, whose cheeks are flushed pink. “My name is Kael, I’m six,” he mumbles, not looking her in the eye.

 

A ginger haired girl looks at QB-5934 with something Kylo thinks is determination. “I am Teegan,” she says, loud and clear. “I’m seven.” Teegan then elbows a tiny child beside her. The boy looks up, and QB-5934 stares at his face.

 

“Commander, his eyes are small,” she mumbles, and Ames gasps. Kylo frowns at her. “You will apologize. This is not how you speak to your brother. You are to be one, and you can’t insult each other to reach that goal.”

 

QB-5934 sighs, looking at the nameless boy in front of her. “I’m sorry,” she says. “For what,” Zuri asks, earning a look from Kylo she pays no mind to. “I’m sorry for calling your eyes small. I shouldn’t have.”

 

The boy nods. “My name’s Coen, by the way,” he says, seeming to forget her comment. “I’m five.” Coen looks at her before speaking again. “What about you?”

 

Suddenly, all eyes are on QB-5934. Kylo recognizes her discomfort. She doesn’t have a name, nor an age she can recall. He speaks for her.

 

“QB-5934’s name is Bia. She is five as well, Coen.”

 

The young boy cheers, smiling at Bia. But she’s not looking at him, eyes trained on her master. “Thank you,” she says, looking at her feet. Kylo nods, rising swiftly. “Ames, Zuri, help Bia settle in. Training begins at sixteen hundred. I expect you all ready before I arrive.”

 

He turns on his heel, before turning around. “Bia, may I have my helmet?” The girl squeaks, running over to return it. Kylo slips it on, walking away, leaving all eight children to their own devices for the next few hours.

 

Snoke’s apprentice has a feeling his master will be pleased.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
